


Sweet

by Arztwolf



Category: The Strange Case of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 16:18:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5633086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arztwolf/pseuds/Arztwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel Utterson goes down on Henry Jekyll for the first time.</p>
<p>Both characters from the short story "The Strange Case of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde" by Robert Louis Stevenson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet

Henry Jekyll, sitting on the edge of the bed, stared into Gabriel Utterson’s eyes as the lawyer slowly began to undress him. While his hands expertly divested Henry of his coat, his mouth found Henry’s and the two began a long and lustful kiss. Nibbling the red head’s lips, Gabriel threw the jacket across the room and began on Henry’s vest.   
“Leave that for now,” Henry told him, “something else needs your attention.”  
Gabriel pulled back and smiled. “You devil!” He licked his lips as Henry bashfully grinned at him; that had been the most direct he’d ever been, he’d had no idea he had that kind of courage in him.   
Sinking to the floor, Gabriel got onto his knees and walked his hands up Henry’s thighs. “Your wish is my command,” he playfully told Henry as the fingers of one hand began to undue the buttons on his fly.   
Soon he was undone and Gabriel had him uncovered and limply waiting. Henry closed his eyes, not wanting to see if Gabriel laughed at the size of his member or not.   
“The best I’ve seen,” Gabriel, his hand having found Henry’s, squeezed it in reassurance.   
“Flattery is not becoming,” Henry teased him, ruffling his lover’s thinning brown hair.   
“But it seems to have helped.” Gabriel reached up and stroked the doctor’s cheek.   
“Well, uh, I guess it did.”  
“Would you like for me to continue?”  
Henry nervously swallowed and nodded. “Y-Yes, please do.”

Gabriel began by licking the tip, sending Henry into convulsions of pleasure before he moved down the shaft, his tongue leaving a trail of spit. Watching Gabriel, Henry’s breath caught in his chest as Gabriel did things that caused Henry to have sensations he hardly believed were possible; moaning, he lay back and allowed Gabriel to work his magic. 

“Oh, don’t stop, please don’t stop!” Henry panted as Gabriel pulled his mouth off Henry’s now straining erection.   
Gabriel had just spent ten minutes treating his manhood like it was made of spun sugar; licking, slurping and sucking at it with such gusto Henry feared he’d devour it. He gasped and moaned under Gabriel’s ministrations, kicking his feet and feeling as though a fire had begun in his belly and would soon engulf him whole. Before that could happen, he tensed and let loose a howl a lonely boatman on the Thames most likely heard. 

Gabriel scooped up a spent and dozing Henry and crawled into the bed cradling him like a child. Henry groggily opened his eyes and tiredly smiled at Gabriel.   
“That good?” Gabriel asked.   
Henry nodded. “Someone else would like that tomorrow night.”  
Gabriel rolled his eyes. “The both of YOU will be the death of ME!” He cackled as he covered them both with a thick blanket to ward off the night’s chill.   
“But it will be a good one,” Henry giggled as he kissed Gabriel on the cheek.


End file.
